


A Kinesthetic Lullaby

by valjeanjolras



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And not too much else, Backrubs, Established Relationship, I wrote this because I was bored in class today, Just a fluffy little fluffball of fluff, M/M, and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valjeanjolras/pseuds/valjeanjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is working himself too hard, and Grantaire knows how to make him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kinesthetic Lullaby

Grantaire came home to find Enjolras sitting on the couch, his laptop taking a beating as he pounded away at the keys. His books and notes were strewn about the room: on the couch surrounding him, on the coffee table in front of him, on the floor under his feet. Enjolras looked like he hadn’t slept in days (which he probably hadn’t). There were dark circles under his eyes and he was in the same clothes he’d been wearing yesterday, but looking decisively more wrinkled. There were empty coffee cups in and among the scattered notes and a mug sat half-full on the end table next to him. He didn’t seem to notice Grantaire enter the living room.

Grantaire crossed the room and came up behind Enjolras, leaning over the back of the couch to wrap his arms around the tense shoulders and plant a kiss behind his jaw. Enjolras turned his head with a smile and leaned back into Grantaire so that his two-day stubble scratched against Grantaire’s own scruffy cheek.

“Long day?” Grantaire asked.

Enjolras murmured an affirmation, and Grantaire glanced down to see that the Word document Enjolras was working on was sitting at page 84. Enjolras closed his eyes and let the full weight of his head rest in the crook of Grantaire’s neck.

“You look like a mess,” Grantaire teased softly, nuzzling the blond mane and trailing his fingers along Enjolras’s arms, down to his wrists and back up to his shoulders.

Enjolras sighed and smiled into Grantaire’s neck, his eyes still closed. “That feels nice,” he said sleepily. Grantaire smiled and hopped gracefully over the back of the couch, landing next to his Apollo. Grantaire faced Enjolras, sitting back on his heels, and turned the blond so he was facing away from Grantaire. Enjolras pulled up his left knee and hugged it under his chin, while his other leg draped lazily over the edge of the couch.

Grantaire's large brown hands started kneading Enjolras’s shoulders, neck and back, relieving the tension knots that had built up there over the past few days. Enjolras’s head lolled forward as his whole body started to relax. His body bobbed slightly under the motions of Grantaire’s able fingers, palms, knuckles. Soft kisses trailed behind Grantaire’s hands as they ranged over Enjolras’s tired body.

When Enjolras’s muscles had been sufficiently relaxed, Grantaire lay back on the couch, pulling Enjolras down with him so that the blond mop was resting just under his chin, and wrapped his strong arms around Enjolras’s waist, holding him snugly against his body. Enjolras gave a contented sigh and tilted his head up to place a kiss on Grantaire’s chin. “Thank you,” he whispered, his eyes fighting to stay open. Grantaire bowed his head to meet Enjolras’s lips with his own.

“Love you,” Enjolras mumbled into Grantaire’s t-shirt, nuzzling at his collarbone as his eyelids fluttered closed. Grantaire smiled as he planted a kiss into those golden curls.

“Love you too, Enj,” was the last thing Enjolras heard before finally drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody ever wants to mosey over to my tumblr, it's valjeanjolras!


End file.
